How To Play
Overview This section of the wikia is dedicated to explaining the basic mechanics of Horror Legends. This will include how to win as Cast, how to win as Legend, and will cover various basic mechanics like weapons, stamina, and NPCs found in the game. Horror Legends is an asymmetrical 1v3 game. Players are split into 2 roles. 1 player is the Legend and 3 are Cast. The Legend must hunt the Cast down, and the Cast must escape. Cast Objectives The Cast have a variety of objectives they may complete during the course of the match. * '''Escape: '''Every game a magical sigil, titled "the glyph", will spawn. Upon locating the glyph, the Cast may interact with it to begin a timer that appears along the top of the screen. During the timer's countdown, the Cast may find orbs of glowing green Ectoplasm floating. Collecting the Ectoplasm will reduce the amount of the time on the countdown, effectively speeding up the Cast's escape. Once the timer has finished, the finale begins. During the finale, the escape portal appears and all Cast are permanently spotted for the rest of the match. In order to escape once and for all, every single living Cast member needs to be inside the escape portal. Once all Cast are inside the escape portal, the Cast will win the match. * '''Call the Cops: '''Somewhere in the map, the corpse of a police officer will appear. The cop will have a walkie talkie on him that's still functioning. Cast may use this walkie talkie to radio in the police, causing NPC cops to show up and defend the Cast. The cops will follow Cast and fire at the Legend on sight. If the Legend is shot by a cop, they will be spotted. Calling the cops will not result in a Cast victory, but they can be a useful asset in defending the Cast until the escape portal is ready or the Legend is killed. * '''Kill the Legend: '''The "Kill the Legend" objective varies depending on which Legend the Cast is facing. As such, see "Kill the Legend" objectives on each Legend's specific page. Fulfilling the "Kill the Legend" objective will cause the Cast to win the match. The Legend The goal of the Legend is to kill all the Cast members. Every Legend comes equipped with their own stats, abilities, and special conditions for the Cast to kill them. Their goal is to impede the Cast's efforts to escape, and make sure nobody makes it out alive. If the glyph has been activated and the timer has been started, Ectoplasm orbs will start spawning around the map. If the Legend interacts with the orb, the timer for the escape portal will be stopped and will not resume until the Cast locate and activate an Ectoplasm orb themselves. Weapons The Cast may find, pick up, and use weapons to defend themselves against the Legend. Weapons can deal damage to the Legend and take away the Legend's stamina. A full list of weapons the Cast may utilize can be viewed on the Weapons page. Stamina Both the Cast and Legend have Stamina. Running and jumping consumes Stamina, and when the Stamina bar is fully depleted the player enters the exhausted state. While exhausted, stamina regen is halted for a short time, effectively negating the ability to run or jump during that time. Weapons that damage a player's stamina can also make players exhausted, making stamina management very important for both sides. Spotting When a Cast member or Legend is spotted, their outline is visible to the opposing team through the entire map. Yellow exclamation points in the bottom left of the screen will notify players that they are spotted; while the yellow exclamation points are there, they are revealed. Players can become spotted through a variety of ways, primarily through certain abilities. The Harbinger The Harbinger is an AI who wanders the map. He's intended to be a red herring to spook potential Cast who aren't aware of his presence, and upon being discovered he will occasionally drop useful items for the Cast until the Legend kills him. The Cat A black cat sits idly throughout the map. If a Cast member comes too close to her, she will be startled and hiss at the Cast member, causing them to be spotted for a short while. Afterwards, she will reposition to another random spot in the map where she sit and can be startled again. The cat is only startled by Cast, and does not react to or spot the Legend.